A ghost in a vampire's manor
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: "You sly man….! Take it and go wherever you want. Once you've lost that light, your soul will be mine!...But it doesn't matter which road you ere is no place for you to go anymore." A ghost in a vampire's manor. RobertXfem!Sanguinex (I claim first gender-bend the dark bladers!)


_(Let me make things clear! Beyblade is NOT mine! Nor is this plot! I added a twist but the original plot belongs to 'A Granny in Sheep's Clothing' and was originally a Fruk doujinshi. Here's the link post/16316818700/ghost-translation-_

_Now __**ON WITH THE STORY!)**_

**_GHOST_**

(Robert Jurgen's P.O.V.)

**_"You sly man….! Take it and go wherever you want. Once you've lost that light, your soul will be mine!_**

**_But it doesn't matter which road you take….there is no place for you to go anymore."_**

**What happened one Halloween night…**

That was a long time ago….. Ever since I've enraged that witch I'm wandering around alone. I even started talking to myself.

"When would I get to sleep on a warm bed?"

"Are you a traveler?"

That one night I meat a lady in the forest covered in a dark cloak with a basket in hand…. 'She can see me?' it has been so long since the last time someone actually saw me.

"Deeper in the forest."She had said "Is an old manor house."

"Really?"I asked "Thank you kind lady, I'll spend the night there."

I didn't notice the way she shed her face from the light, as I raised the lantern in my hand to show the way.

"Thank you, for showing me the way-"Outside the manor which has seen better days I turned to thank the lady, behind me stretched the vast dark forest but no sign of the lady.

I was surprised but said nothing as the iron gates opened and I walked in.

"Excuse me?"The house was empty and covered in cobweb "Is anyone in here?"I raised my lantern and looked around "The door was opened so I walked in." 'Although even if it was closed I could slip through.' I added mentally.

"Nobody's here its dark and spider webs everywhere."I stood in the hall 'But still…..something here is strange.'

-NORMAL P.O.V.-

An ominous dark space began to open above the young man but before he could react something flashed out of the ring launched at Robert. "What-!"

Over his shoulder was another being with its teeth deep in his neck "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" 'This can't be! It hurts this sensation!'

The being over his shoulder stopped and pulled back a bit from the still man. 'Hm?' The hood fall off revealing maroon hair that belongs to the women before "Aah….aah…..that hurts."

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"The woman panic retreated far away from him.

"WHAT-! What are you?! UGH! I feel sick!"She wipes her lips with a look of disgust.

"A vampire sucking my blood."Robert falls on his knees feeling his assaulted skin "Ah…thank god. Even I can still….."He smiled "Haha, sorry no blood for you, I'm a ghost."He then proceed to stand up "How many years have it passed since the last time I felt pain?"

"Oh right…"The vampire continued to look "You're a supernatural being too!" "Wha-"Before Sanguinex the vampire could react she was the one being attacked by the ghost who caught a hand as he bend to kiss it "My lady, I can touch you without passing through!"

"D-damn you pervert!"Sanguinex raised her hand to strike him but the light from the lantern hit her face. "What the hell is that!?"She panic and pulled over her hood.

"Eh? A lantern?"Then, it hit him "Ah. Vampires turn into ashes if they're touched by sun light." "Ah…ah…."Sanguinex tried to move away but Robert bought the light up to her face "Don't worry."Out of curiosity the lady took off the cloth from her head and stared into the bright light.

"What is it?"Sanguinex stared into the black flame surrounded by small sparks of red and orange and a shield of bright yellow. "Do you like it?"Robert grinned "It's **hell fire**."

"What?"After hearing the 'traveler's' story Sanguinex gave him a questioning look "It should match your nature, I once traded it with the devil."Across her sat the ghost and the lantern on the white cloth covered table.

"De-devil?"

"As I was alive."Robert rested his elbow on the table with a poise look "I made a deal with him. He promised me I wouldn't go to hell, but once I died. It turns out I was quite a terrible person. I can't go to heaven so I'm bound to wander around, although I don't have memories of my time alive."A hand came up and Robert massaged the scar-free part where Sanguinex had attacked him.

"Since I'm dead I can't really get injured. But somewhere deep inside the blood still flows. Loneliness, sadness, warmth I can still feel them."

"…"

At the ominous silence Robert looked up to see Sanguinex staring at his lantern, half-afraid, half-amazed and all curious. "Hey miss or should I say little girl-"

"What did you just call me?"

"Could I stay here for a little while?"

"WHAT?!"Sanguinex slammed her palm on the wood, knocking her chair in her haste to stand "A human sleeping in a vampire manor?! Are you out of your mind?! You wouldn't give me your blood nor will you obey me! Why should I let you stay?!"

"What if I say you'll not need to hunt anymore?"

"You'll hunt for me?"

"The main point is to keep the right amount of iron right?" 'Huh?!' "How's a year?"That snapped Sanguinex out of her thoughts "What?! Too long!"

"Too long? Our time's limitless."Robert rested his chin on his palm "How about a month?" "ONE NIGHT AND THEN OUT!"Sanguinex shouted at him "Three days."Robert stared at her red eyes with his grey ones "Three days Miss."

'And I don't even want him for a single night.'

* * *

><p>…..that's how it started…<p>

Tofu

Liver

Sardines

Spinach

Seaweed salad

What the hell? "Human food? Not to mention seaweed, sardines and spinach." "Those supplies more iron than blood ever will."Sanguinex stared at her food than at the ghost than back at her food 'Why am I even surprise?' Picking at the leafy food the vampire got a decent amount and put it in her mouth. After a while she chewed it than swallowed.

'She ate it.' Robert watched her ate slowly and rolling her eyes to him 'Why isn't he …ah….he can't eat.' She continued eating.

Every night after dinner (read breakfast) Sanguinex would stand on the highest tower and Robert would be on the balcony…..just watching her feed the bats.

Robert for one knows that as a supernatural being it was nearly impossible to be happy, to appreciate or have any affection or even show emotions besides loneliness. But seeing her stand under the moon feeding the bats as it were one with her and the calm happy look on her face, clearly he couldn't be the only miserable and lonely ghost out there.

Sanguinex turned to the door only to catch Robert with that unreadable but creepy look on his face immediately reducing her mood "Stop watching me you creep!"

* * *

><p><strong>That night the ghost felt warm for the first time….<strong>

Sleeping under the covers Robert snuggled into the old blanket causing the old bed to creek as he did. In his long awaited blissful state he didn't notice the vampire enter the room.

Sanguinex sat next to the bed table where the lantern was kept.

**Was the night when she too first looked into the bright light…**

'So bright…' Her eyes began to drop as a pair of arms slowly held her back against a framed chest.

That was the night the ghost kissed a vampire in the room, in the old manor lighted only by the hell fire on the desk, outside the four walls the moon hide behind the clouds.

**Soft….warm…so pleasant…..so pleasant…..**

Robert gently moved to her neck and nips her there, feeling under the skin that she was surprising her pleasure. He slowly bends over and picks her up then lays her softly on the bed.

**This body trembles when I touch it she closes her eyes in shame when lights falls on her face…**

Robert calmly clasped his hand over hers and crosses their fingers together.

**Aah how….**

* * *

><p>"Sanguinex…are you already born a vampire?"Robert looked back at the bed where the lady lay on her front still in her night ware "Hm….no idea. Even if I was human I have no memory of that, like you." "Oh….."He smiled at her slightly "There could be a chance that we were lovers."<p>

"Hm…"Sanguinex continued staring at the bright hell fire.

"No."Robert said after a moment the smile dropping "I'd rather not."He turned away from her "I was after all a bad person. I would have only made you cry."

The vampire turned from the lantern and looked at the ghost, a smile tugging on her face "Hah!"Robert quickly turned only to face Sanguinex clutching the old bed sheet, eyes closed in bliss and tears leaking from the corner of her lashes.

"Aha! Haha!"

'I'm really-'

"Hahahahahaha!"

'-REALLY-'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'REALLY happy that I've meet you Robert!'

* * *

><p>The light of the crescent moons falls upon a dark wooden coffin inside the manor.<p>

Sanguinex let out a groan and pushed open the lid lazily, eyes barely looking at anything.

-creaks-

"Ah, Sanguinex."Robert turned around-lantern in hand "Good morning, it's already night."

"Oh."Sanguinex went and stood in front of him.

"Thank you for letting me stay for these last three days."Robert bowed curtly "I greatly appreciate it." "Hmp! Like I had a choice."The lady folds her arms "I hardly had a choice, given how persistence you are." 'Why is he being so curt? I'm sure he'll ask for more days.'

"Did you enjoy the time?"The ghost asked "WHAT?!"The lady exploded face flushes with rage "No, I did NOT! Feeding me leafy vegetables every day, chasing my bats everyday! God I need BLOOD-"She was immediately cut off.

Robert had moved fast and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Why did you do that!?"The vampire jumped back holding her even more flushed forehead "I don't appreciate-eh?"

Sanguinex's view was blocked by the old English lantern with the fire shining brightly "What?" "For you Sanguinex."The vampire was taken aback by the offer. "Eh? Stop joking! You don't mean it!"

"Yes I do."

"No, no, no that can't be."

Sanguinex stared at the bright lantern Robert was extending to her "But…but….." Drooping her hesitance Sanguinex carefully took the lantern "Waahh! Wwaaahhh…..!"She bought the bright light close to her face "For real?!"A genuine smile on her face with tears on the corner of her eyes "Aaah! It's so bright!"

"The…the moonlight behind the window plane was all I ever hand."Holding the lantern in one hand Sanguinex wiped her eyes "But with this, I can read all the books I liked also other things that I can't remember."She stared into the hell fire which illuminated her pale skin "I mean….I mean you're not gonne ask for more days? It's not like I'd let you stay but as a paymen-…..Robert?"

"….."

Nothing…..the wind silently blew the cobwebs, the old dusty table cloth and curtains swayed along with it and the hell fire flickered.

'Robert?'

**_"But it doesn't matter which road you take._**

Sanguinex looked around.

**_There is no place for you to go anymore."_**

No one was behind her nor was anyone in front.

**_"Once you've lost that light….._**

"Robert….."

**_Your soul….."_**

That's when she realized, Sanguinex was once again all alone in the giant old manor. No one but her was there as it used to be before Robert.

"Robert! Where did you go?"Sanguinex walked though the corridor looking for the purple haired ghost.

'I still thought I didn't care.'

"Hey!"Frustration was clear in her voice "Without a proper goodbye?! That's pretty rude!"

_'I'm sorry Sanguinex even when it was only with this body, I'm so glad I could touch and feel you. Did you know? You are so beautiful.'_

She abruptly stopped. The bats kept a clear distance from her, circling her from above and sides. Her shoulders shook with uncontrollable emotions.

'_But…..'_

She dropped the lantern to the floor shattering the glasses.

_'Your skin with the color of roses and your eyes glowing red, even your throat that can swallow food and that warmth you possess despite bring lower than human, that all is telling me…._

_….. This is not the world I belong to, it never was.'_

Mope of maroon hair covered her face but that didn't block her tears.

_'Please take that light it's yours now.'_

"That's….that's not true."Drops of tears landed on the ground "NO!"Her body shook violently as she got on her knees, hands balled in a fist desperate to stop shaking "You are watching me now aren't you?!"She clasped her gloved hands together with fingers intertwine in a form of a prayer position "Where are you?! WHERE?!"

_'You weren't the only one who felt happiness.'_

"Hey…Robert…"

The fire from the lantern besides her flickered, close to death.

"If….if time would forgive us…"

More tear drops fell. Sanguinex faced the ceiling, face stained with tears with more pooling from her eyes.

"Could we….?"She leaned in still staring at the ceiling "Live here together?"

_'You were not the only one…'_

The last sparks from the lantern levitated in the air. That one spark let out a mini explosion and produced a couple more, then the sparks flew off in random directions lightning the old ball room with a shade of yellow and white but Sanguinex didn't notice that, her attention was behind her.

There was a swirl of black smoke.

-Inside the afterlife-

Among the ancient remains of temples and building sat a man with a sly smile "Such a horrible man."He says "Finds himself a vampire instead of a human. Hah!"

_'You wouldn't get me this time.'_

-Outside the afterlife-

Robert stretched out his hand _'Yes.' _He landed right into Sanguinex's awaiting arms 'So warm.' The hell fire left his robes alone and all together the portal to the underworld closed.

"I wouldn't let go of you now!"Robert smiled and moved to gave the vampire an open mouth kiss "Idiot."

**Serve you right witch!**

**_I found a place where I belong….._**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><em>'This is Robert's thought.'<em>

'This is Sanguinex's thought.'

**This is Robert narrating.**

_**The witch talking or a few lines of flash backs.**_


End file.
